


stature

by driedvoices



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/pseuds/driedvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora gets shrunk on a mission, and Riku helps him take care of it. Written for the Kingdom Hearts Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stature

"Have I ever told you," Riku says, panting, "that I really hate Wonderland?"

Sora gives a breathless little grin as he makes a swipe at the last Shadow. They both look up at the heart as it ascends, in reverence or bitterness. Riku tears his eyes away before he has to watch it blink out, like a star. Instead, he looks at Sora—teeth digging into his bottom lip, hair stuck to his forehead, and a little drop of blood that mingled with the sweat and dirt on his cheek. 

"Here," he says, lifting a hand to Sora's face, "You're bleeding." Sora bats his hand away, and rubs at the cut a lot less gently than Riku had planned to. 

"Did I get it?" he asks, and Riku shakes his head and laughs a little, because now there's a trail of red going from Sora's eye to his jaw. 

"You look like you've been thoroughly maimed," he says, and then: "Kairi is going to murder me."

"Nah, not 'cause of me," Sora shrugs and trains his eyes on the ground. "Besides, I think that's gonna be the least of our worries. We kind of trashed the place, didn't we?" Indeed, Riku is pretty sure that there wouldn't be any tea parties here for a little while, what with every piece of dinnerware (save one lucky teacup) being smashed and the table being split in two. 

"Think we should get out of here while we can?"

Sora nods enthusiastically, muttering something about insane queens and cats and rabbits that Riku can't quite follow. 

They meet Kairi back at the borrowed gummi ship where they both receive sharp raps on the head ("What have I told you two about running off and _leaving_ me like that?"). Sora makes a point of turning his face away from her and Riku coughs awkwardly when she asks if they found anything. 

All in all, a pretty average mission. 

-

The islands look eerily still from the air, and Riku is glad when they land, even with the slightly dizzy feeling that comes with it, because he can sense the little traces of movement—the wind through a palm, a light flickering out in a window, things that remind him that home is a safe place. 

Kairi stretches her arms over her head and yawns, cat-like, shivering slightly. The moonlight makes her skin glow translucently, and it bounces off her hair in white waves. In Sora, too, there's a change: his eyes are a little paler, a little more somber, maybe. Riku wonders how he ever forgets that they're something more than themselves now, and if he seems depthless and hollow in comparison.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," Kairi says, smiling faintly. She wraps an arm around both their necks to pull Sora and Riku in for a hug. For a brief moment, his arm brushes Sora's and the tiny blond hairs there leave a trail of electricity in their wake. Kairi notices his shiver and rubs his shoulder. "Told you to bring a jacket," she grins. Sora snickers and Kairi turns to look at him. 

"Sora," she says, brow furrowing, "what's that on your face?"

Sora ducks his head down quickly. "Uh, nothing. Riku, walk me home?" Riku opens his mouth to answer, but Sora's already dragging him down the beach. Riku shrugs and gives a salute by way of goodbye, and Kairi sighs and shakes her head in the distance. 

"I think," Riku says, twisting out of Sora's grip (it takes more effort than he's comfortable admitting), "you can slow down now." True enough, the ocean is hardly visible for the trees and buildings, just a dull crash past the horizon. Sora stops walking long enough to rub the back of his neck apologetically. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you—"(Riku attempts to say that no, his arm was perfectly intact, thank you very much, but he thinks it might kill the moment and decides against it) "It's just. Well, you remember last time we got hurt."

"I remember the last time Kairi hurt us for _getting_ hurt," Riku remarks drily. Sora chuckles and the streetlamps catch on his mouth as they walk by. 

"She's just worried, you know. She doesn't want to get left alone here again."

"Yeah, I know," Riku says, faintly. Sora's house is looming in front of them, a light still burning in the window. "Do your parents know you were gone?" 

"Yeah. Yours?"

"Sort of." 

"Good luck explaining that one," Sora says with a smirk. He claps Riku on the back in farewell, and disappears beyond the doorway. Riku blows his hair out of his face dejectedly, and finds an unlucky rock to kick all the way home. 

-

Riku wakes up with Sora sitting on his chest. This would not, in fact, be a bad thing, if Sora were more than five inches tall, and if he were not poking Riku's stomach with a _miniature fucking keyblade._

"What," Riku says flatly, and rubs his eyes to make sure he's not still sleeping. Sora falls back with a groan; his head makes almost no noise as it hits Riku's ribcage. 

"I've been yelling at you for _hours_ , I can't believe you're just waking up." Tiny, tiny fingers rub at tiny, tiny temples and a soft high grunt of frustration makes its way out of tiny, slack lips. 

"You're, uh," Riku starts, and hesitates. "Little."

Sora glares up at him. "If you weren't ten times my size right now, I'd hit you."

"Right." Riku shifts a little to sit up and Sora clutches wildly at his chest to keep from falling. "Sorry. So how did you—" and he's really not sure how to say it nicely, so instead he just gestures to Sora's small frame with his index finger. 

"Oh," Sora says sheepishly, like he wasn't expecting this to come up in conversation. "I kind of stole a cookie from Wonderland?"

Riku stares at him, wide-eyed. "No. No, really. Tell me you are not _that_ stupid."

"I was hungry!" Sora protests, "And then we got home and I remembered it was in my pocket, so I took a bite, and then I was eye-to-eye with a mosquito, so I came here and—"

"Wait a minute. You mean your parents didn't see you come in?"

"No," he says with a scowl, "and I would appreciate you not interrupting me, seeing as how it took me all night to walk here."

"I," Riku remarks faintly, "would appreciate some psychiatric help right now."

"Shut up. And stop hyperventilating like that, you're freaking me out."

"I'm not hyperventilating. Anyway, it wouldn't be a problem if you weren't _sitting_ on me." He does, however, make an effort to slow his breathing. "Did you tell Kairi?"

Sora sputters. "What, are you out of your mind? No. And you can't, either."

"Wasn't planning on it. You're still all bloody."

Sora nods solemnly, and picks at a small ( _microscopic_ , more like) cut on his shin that Riku has to strain to see. "Got that one from your window. It's harder to open like this."

"I wonder why," Riku drawls, and, despite squeaky protests, grabs Sora around the waist and sets him on the bedside table. "You need to get cleaned up."

Sora nods, leaning on Riku's alarm clock, the red numbers shining on his skin. "Looks like you need to get to school." 

Riku stares at the unholy piece of machinery as though it will set itself back an hour if he wills it to. It doesn't seem to be working. 

Sora's mumbling something (Riku feels bad for not paying attention, but the words are barely audible), "…so, if there's any mud on your school clothes, that's why. You probably shouldn't leave them lying out like that, you know."

"You're one to talk," Riku snorts, then: "Oh, hell, school." Sora yawns and leaps back to Riku's bed, teetering dangerously on the edge while Riku darts around the room, assembling his outfit piece by piece. When Riku turns around to tell Sora to stay out of sight for today, he's already asleep, curled into a pillowcase.

-

"Have you seen Sora today?" Kairi asks at lunch, "He wasn't in class earlier." She rests her elbows on the table and wrinkles her nose at whatever's on her tray, sipping from a milk carton.

"Nope," Riku says smoothly, and trains his eyes on the sky. Kairi raises an eyebrow, but she relents when Tidus and Selphie sit down with them and start talking animatedly about how terrible the school play is going to be. By the time the warning bell rings, the subject has been dropped and forgotten, and Riku represses the urge to celebrate.

-

"See you tomorrow, yeah?" Riku says in front of Kairi's house. 

"Duh," she says with a smile, but furrows her brow as her gaze falls to his neck. "There's something on your collar. That's weird," she muses upon further inspection, "It kind of looks like little footprints."

"Uh," Riku responds, and later hopes it's not too terribly rude to break into a sprint as soon as he turns the corner.

"Honey," his mom says when he walks through the door. She lowers her newspaper, allowing Riku to see her frown. "You haven't been leaving food in your room again, have you?" 

"No," he says, eyes darting to the staircase meaningfully, "why?"

"I thought I heard something running around up there. I hope it's not a mouse." Up goes the newspaper. Chance of rain for tomorrow. 

"Right," Riku mumbles, biting back a groan, "I'll—check on that." He takes the stairs two at a time. There's a squeak from inside as he turns the knob, and when the door swings open, he sees Sora lying face-down on his floor. The bed above him is littered with comic books and chocolate wrappers. Riku sighs and moves forward to assess the damage. 

"Oof," says Sora as he pushes himself up. 

"Serves you right," Riku says in the general direction of his shoes, "I hadn't even read these yet."

"What else was I supposed to do?" Sora grumbles from somewhere around Riku's ankle. "I was alone all day." He flings his arms out in punctuation. 

"Boo hoo," Riku replies drily, and crouches down. Sora's hair is matted down to the side of his head, and there's dirt caked on his arms and on the side of his leg. All five inches of him glowers under this kind of speculation, and he crosses his arms over his chest defiantly. 

"You kind of reek, for somebody so sm—"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence," Sora says dangerously, standing up a little straighter. He does, however, pause to sniff the air around his shoulder, and he makes a face. "Can I wash up somewhere, then?" he asks, eyes to the ground. 

"Yeah," Riku says, "I could put you in the sink, I guess, if you don't fall through the drain or anything."

"Alright," Sora agrees, and starts toward the bathroom door. Riku chuckles awkwardly. 

"Uh, Sora?" 

"Hm?"  
"How're you gonna get there?"

"Oh," Sora says, and stops, stricken look on his face. Riku shrugs and extends his hand, palm up. Sora gnaws on his lower lip and glances up at him before stepping up and clinging to his index finger. Riku shudders a little bit, because his best friend is smaller than his _fist_. He cradles his hand to his chest to keep Sora from falling out, and he can't help but feel Sora shift, hair sharp and fine as it brushes against Riku's shirt. Riku bites down hard on his tongue to keep from moving his fingers all over Sora, over the miniscule, flexing muscles and the tiny bird bones. It's a little strange, but he wants to run his thumb down Sora's spine, to see if he'd arch his back and purr. 

"Riku?" The tiny voice cuts through his thoughts, and Riku almost jumps. He remembers that his fallible hands are responsible for Sora's well-being, and thinks better of it. 

"What," he murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut briefly to shake out every question of exactly what a body would look like at that size.

"You can set me down now." Sora sounds kind of irritated, and Riku realizes he's been holding him just far enough away from the sink that he couldn't jump onto it. 

"Sorry," he says quickly, and messes with the dials while Sora sits to the side patiently. The water reaches a temperature that Sora deems appropriate, and without delay he starts peeling his clothes off. Riku averts his eyes to the best of his ability, hopes that he can blame the redness in his cheeks on the heat of the water. 

"Hey, I—" Riku starts, eyes trained on the wall, "I'm gonna go get some detergent and try to get some of this mud out of your clothes, alright?"

"Huh?" says Sora, turning his dripping-wet head from the faucet. The door is already shut tight, the room empty under its thin fog of hissing steam. "O-kay, then," he mutters to himself, and busies himself with the soap. 

-

(It is highly debatable as to whether or not Riku actually makes it to the laundry room. But Sora's clothes are clean when he gets them back, and he greatly prefers them to the washcloth he was wrapped up in before Riku got back; he's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, even if Riku's pants are only half-way zipped.)

-

"Shit," Riku says, knees pulled up to his chest while Sora fights his way up the side of the mattress ( _I can do it myself, I'm_ fine.) 

"What," Sora grunts into the blankets. He flips over on his back and pants. There's a microscopic bead of sweat running down his forehead. Riku pokes him good-naturedly and shudders when Sora's stomach contracts under his finger. If Sora notices, he gives no sign; just sprawls out into a tiny heap on the bed, eyes closed and head tipped back. 

"We've got to fix you," Riku murmurs, in the same way one might discuss having to do homework or walking across hot coals. 

"Well, duh," Sora says, blissfully oblivious as he bounds upwards to lay parallel to Riku's hip. "Don't roll over on me," he warns, as Riku worms his way under the covers. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Riku mumbles, and shifts onto his side. 

When the sunlight streams through the bedroom window the next morning, Sora's limbs are tangled and knotted haphazardly in Riku's hair. 

-

"I think maybe I should come with you today," Sora says as he watches Riku get dressed. (Thankfully, he'd woken up first, and he'd managed to get free of his _sososoft_ prison with only minor hair-pulling.)

"I don't think walking through crowded hallways is going to do you much good right now," Riku says, sliding his belt through the loops. 

"I'll stay out of sight, I promise. Nobody has to know I'm there. I just," Sora shrugs, "I don't feel like staying by myself."

His teeth are digging ferociously at his bottom lip, and his eyes are fixed on the floor. It's not a pose Sora settles into often. Riku sighs. 

"Come on."

-

They actually get through the day pretty fluidly, all things considered. There are a few incidents where Riku shoves his hand in his pocket out of habit and receives a sharp bite on his finger for it ( _try not to think about that_ mouth _, oh_ ), and once or twice Sora sticks his head out for air and the cafeteria line is left wondering why the hell Riku is hissing angrily at his thigh. 

By the time the last bell rings, Riku has to breathe a sigh of relief, because apart from Sora almost falling out onto the Biology room floor, no one had noticed anything. They're safe. He throws his books in his locker and Kairi is leaning expectantly against a wall as he shuffles over. 

"Still no Sora today," Kairi observes, falling into step beside Riku. 

"Fancy that," he mutters, covering his pocket with his hand. 

"Tell me what happened." She cuts him off, stepping in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

"I have no idea what—"

"You know something. And you're doing a really bad job of lying about it."

"Er," Riku says, and Sora pinches his leg in a desperate effort to get him to keep him mouth shut. Unfortunately, he also knows what it's like to be on the receiving end of one of Kairi's glares, so he is totally unsurprised when Riku's hand wheedles itself under his feet and the ocean breeze hits him for the first time all day. 

"Oh. My," Kairi says, bending over to look at Sora, sitting cross-legged on Riku's palm. 

"I know," Riku remarks grimly. 

"You broke Sora." Her eyes are wide and incredulous, and Sora feels like they're about to swallow him whole. 

"Sora broke himself," Riku says, indignant, and Kairi snorts. She reaches out to poke Sora in the arm and he jumps, shouting "Hey!" and rubbing his shoulder. 

Kairi shakes her head. "I'm not even sure I want to know." She directs her attention to Riku. "Do you know how to get him back to normal?"

"We, uh. We're still working on that."

"Have you talked to anyone over at Disney Castle?"

"No," Sora snaps, although it comes out kind of chipmunk-ish. "They are not seeing me like this."

"You're so stubborn," Kairi chides, and then sighs. "Look, you're obviously _okay_ and functioning and all, so I'm going to go ahead and go to drama club. Selphie's waiting for me." She narrows her eyes. "But tomorrow, I am coming over early and we are spending all weekend figuring this shit out if we have to. Got it?" 

Sora and Riku nod obediently.

Kairi smiles brightly. "Good. Have a nice Friday!" And then she runs for the drama room.

-

"I can't believe you told her."

"Oh, please. I'd like to see you do any better."

-

"You're doing that wrong," Sora says insufferably, stepping all over Riku's Algebra homework. Riku tries to swat him away, but he latches on to his pencil. 

"Will you give it a rest?" he says wearily, and Sora snorts. 

"Said the pot to the kettle. Put that up, it's already after midnight and I'm still—" he pauses dramatically, searching for the right words. "Vertically impaired." 

"We've tried everything we know," Riku complains, leaning back in his chair. "It's not like I have book of magic just _lying around_."

Sora sits cross-legged on his desk and mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like _Merlin does_.

"I could always just send you to Hollow Bastion," Riku offers helpfully. 

"One day," Sora says evenly, glaring all the while, "I will be my right size again, and you will get what's coming to you."

"Oh, my, I'm trembling," Riku says drily, but Sora stretches his arms up over his head, bringing a blessed few centimeters of tanned stomach into view, and his clumsy tongue struggles around the syllables. 

"Whatever," Sora says with a defeated yawn. "Let's just go to sleep. We'll think better with Kairi here tomorrow."

"Whatever you say," Riku agrees, and switches off the light. 

-

There is something very Not Right when Riku wakes up. For one thing, it's still dark out, and he's sweating. He shivers, skin tingling with the unnerving sensation of someone's eyes on you. Sora is sitting on the pillow beside his head, knees drawn up to his chest. He looks up sharply when he sees Riku's eyes flicker open. 

"I didn't mean to wake you up," he says, voice high and soft, breaking the blue-gray silence of the island night. "I thought you were having a nightmare." (Riku is suddenly aware of the tightness in his pajamas, maybe if he shifts the blankets just so--?) "I thought—Ansem or the darkness or something." Sora swallows hard. "I. You said my name."

Oh. 

Riku bites down on his lip, trying to steady his breathing. "Sora—" he starts, and there it is again, the strange way the name rolls off his tongue: grim and pained, nothing like it should sound. 

"Close your eyes," Sora barks out. Riku furrows his brow and makes a move to sit up but Sora puts a hand on his arm (every hair on him _bristles_ , oh, hell). "Please," he says, more quietly, and Riku nods hesitantly. He watches the back of his eyelids and is aware of the increasingly familiar feeling of little limbs making their way up his body, an elbow grazing his neck, a knee at his shoulder. He can feel Sora's little puffs of breath against his chin, and just vaguely, the press of soft miniscule lips at the corner of his mouth. 

"That wasn't the first time, you know," Sora murmurs, trailing gooseflesh everywhere he touches, "Ever since—ever since we got back to the islands, and I." He runs his fingers, so light, over Riku's jaw. "This is so weird," he says finally, pressing his face into Riku's neck.

"And you being less than a foot tall isn't weird at all," Riku breathes, and Sora laughs at him, a warm and full sound. Riku tenses when Sora moves down to his torso, hands moving across his chest. "Hey," Riku says, hesitantly. "Hey, what--?"

"Shh," Sora whispers, barely audible, and slides down a little further. "Help me out here?" he says tentatively, tugging at the waistband of Riku's pants. Riku swallows, but Sora grabs at wrist and it's a compulsion, really; it's not something he could control, even if he wanted to. 

Sora's mouth traces little patterns onto Riku's stomach, the jut of his hip. Riku presses his lips together tight to keep from crying out, because he's half-worried that Sora's in some sort of trance that he'll snap out of if any sudden movements are made, and half-worried that he's still dreaming. But no, this is definitely _not_ a dream, because if it were, Riku wouldn't be writhing against the sheets and flushing an embarrassing shade of red. He's definitely not complaining, though, because Sora's hands are still calloused and deft like they've always been, and he lets out a little gasp as they graze the skin inside his thigh. Sora looks up at him, bright blue eyes almost swallowed in the shadows of the room. "Is this okay?" he asks softly, almost afraid. Riku nods and Sora gives a little crooked smile in return, letting his fingers dance up the length of Riku's cock.

(Riku's toes may or may not actually curl; none of the witnesses to this event are really at liberty to say.)

He's not sure whether Sora learned to do this somewhere along the way, or if it's just a natural fucking talent, but he really doesn't want to think about that right now, doesn't want to think about _anything_. Just wants Sora to keep moving against him, legs awkward on either side of his thigh, hands and mouth touching teasingly against him. " _Sora_ ," he breathes out, "Oh, _shit_ ," and he can feel Sora's grin, a little twitch of the lips; it reverberates up and down his spine. Sora's hands quicken, just slightly, and there's a scrape of blunt nails against the underside of his cock. He's already fucking _gone_ , digging his fingers into the mattress and swearing up at the ceiling as his vision blurs to black and then back into focus again. 

Sora's still lounging against him, patient, when he regains some semblance of coherence. Riku locks eyes with him, chest heaving, while Sora rubs little circles onto his hip, and licks at the mess between Riku's legs.

And suddenly, Riku's lungs feel like they're being crushed, because Sora's sitting on his chest. Again. Full-size this time. He throws his head back against the pillow and groans. "No way. No fucking way."

"Holy shit," Sora says, dazed, holding his hands out in front of him and then grabbing at his face. He looks at Riku and rolls over to the other side of the bed, laughing in a frightened way. 

"Riku," he says finally, after a long and not-quite-comfortable silence, interrupted only by the occasional bout of hysterics.

"What?" Riku says, turning his head (he likes it better when he can see all the little details etched in Sora's face without a microscope).

"What the hell do you think they put in those cookies?" 

Riku makes an attempt to shove him, but it really doesn't do much since they're both lying on their backs. 

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

Riku's lips curl. "Come here," he says, and he pulls Sora's face down to his, properly this time.

-

They're both technically awake by the time Kairi walks in (without knocking), spills three cups of hot coffee on the floor, hisses a swear word that neither of them knew she was capable of, and sneaks out the door as quietly as she can, giving them a little secret smile.

But there's no reason she has to know that.


End file.
